Daniella Shine
}} }} |-|Pierwszy Wymiar = thumb|left|180px|Danny wraz ze swą przyjaciółką Penny i Agentem P. Fineasza i Ferba Daniella poznała już pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce do Danville. Podobnie jak bracia Flynn-Fletcher, dziewczyna uwielbia tworzyć wynalazki. Przychodząc do nich w odwiedziny, świetnie wie co dziś robią i z chęcią służy im pomocą. Danny często się przeprowadza. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Penny, jej domowa pupilka. Podobnie jak Pepe jest ona również Tajnym Agentem z czego Daniella doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę. Jedenastolatka pracuje dla tajnej instytucji rządowej O.B.F.S. jako główny inżynier. Brązowowłosa świetnie jeździ na desce i bardzo dobrze walczy. Zna wiele języków (min: japoński, francuski, hiszpański). Uwielbia, gdy pada. Boi się występów publicznych na scenie i wody, ponieważ nie potrafi pływać. Nie potrafi również gotować. Często kłamie i jest w tym świetna. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Danny urodziła się 13 października w Nowym Orleanie, gdzie mieszkała przez pierwszy rok życia. Wielokrotnie się przeprowadza, ponieważ jej ojciec często zmienia miejsce pracy. W wieku czterech lat zamieszkała w Anglii, gdzie poznała małego Ferba. Więcej o tym dowiesz się tutaj. Dzieci zaprzyjaźniły się, jednak po pewnym czasie rodzina Shine znów zmuszona była się wyprowadzić. Po śmierci Roksan Fletcher, matki Ferba i wyjeździe zielonowłosego wraz z ojcem do USA, ich kontakt całkowicie się zerwał. W wieku sześciu lat, podczas pobytu w Australii, dostała od rodziców dziobaczkę - Penny. Praca w O.B.F.S. W siódme urodziny, miesiąc po przeprowadzce z Petersburga do Waszyngtonu, Danny dowiedziała się o kolejnej przeprowadzce. Dziewczyna zezłoszczona tym faktem uciekła z domu wraz z Penny. Podczas pobytu nad jeziorem została napadnięta. Penny, w obronie swej właścicielki, ujawniła się przednią i uratowała. Po otrzymaniu ulotki informującej, że Penny będzie musiała ją teraz opuścić, dziewczyny zawarły umowę, że nikomu nie powiedzą o tym wydarzeniu. Kilka tygodni później, Daniella zrobiła dla Penny Modulator Mowy, żeby mogły ze sobą rozmawiać. To był jej pierwszy wynalazek, wcześniej nie chciała iść w ślady ojca wynalazcy. Od tamtego czasu Penny przez długi czas była jej jedyną przyjaciółką. Po odkryciu tajemnicy Penny, Danny pod pseudonimem Dylan Sam Press rozpoczęła pracę w O.B.F.S. - jej zadaniem było tworzenie gadżetów dla agentów organizacji. Przeprowadzka do Danville Do Danville przeprowadziła się z Okręgu Czterech Stanów - Grandville, gdzie mieszkała przez ostatni rok. Tam poznała Marcusa, który zmienił jej poglądy na temat przyjaźni i stał się jej pierwszym - ludzkim, przyjacielem. Oboje przeżywali wspólnie wiele przygód i zakochali się w sobie. Byli jednak zmuszeni się ze sobą rozstać - Danny znów się przeprowadzała, a Marcus wracał w rodzinne strony. Więcej o jej przygodach w Danville można przeczytać tu . Życie po opuszczeniu Danville Po wyprowadzce z Danville, rodzina Shine zamieszkała w Japonii. Nie spędziła tam jednak zbyt wiele czasu. Po kilku miesiącach znów się przeniosła. Daniella wraz z rodzicami i bratem przeprowadzała się jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Mieszkała między innymi w Irlandii, Rosji, Australii i na Biegunie Północnym. Przez ciągłe zmiany miejsca zamieszkania dziewczyna stała się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie i tajemnicza. Po opuszczeniu Okręgu Trzech Stanów nie nawiązywała już z nikim bliższych znajomości, a wszelkie przyjaźnie, które nawiązała w miasteczku, zerwała. Wyjątek stanowił Irving. Był on jedyną osobą, z którą mimo wszystko utrzymywała kontakt. W O.B.F.S.'ie Daniella nadal wspinała się po szczeblach agencyjnej kariery. Stała się bardzo szanowaną i rozpoznawalną postacią w organizacji. Często pytano ją o radę i konsultowano z nią wiele projektów. Jej życie było dość nudne i monotonne, nie licząc ciągłych przeprowadzek, które z czasem stały się dla dziewczyny rutyną. Dani przestała się nawet rozpakowywać. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy nieświadomie wmieszała się w konflikt z francuską mafią. Podczas jej pobytu we Francji, była światkiem zbrodni. Tamtejsza organizacja przestępcza nie chcą dopuścić ją do zeznań, zorganizowała na nią zamach. Złoczyńcy upozorowali wypadek samochodowy w którym dziewczyna miała zginąć. Śmierć ponieśli jednak jedynie jej rodzice, sama Dani odniosła poważne obrażenia i zapadła w kilkudniową śpiączkę. Gdy wyszła ze szpitala O.B.F.S. objął ją programem ochronnym. Daniella wraz z bratem i Penny została przeniesiona do Danville. Powrót do Danville Do Danville Daniella powróciła pod koniec styczna 2013. Dźwigając duży bagaż nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, nie była do końca w stanie w pełni wrócić do normalnego życia. Wydarzenia sprzed miesiąca bardzo niekorzystnie odpiły się na jej zdrowiu psychicznym i fizycznym. Nadal dochodziła do siebie po wypadku. Miała też problem z przystosowaniem się do ograniczeń narzuconych przez O.B.F.S., pod której ochroną była. Była stale monitorowana, dodatkowo została zawieszona w obowiązkach Głównego Inżyniera, póki sprawa z francuską mafią nie zostanie rozwiązana. Więcej informacji dowiesz się stąd. Wygląd W wieku 11 lat thumb|250px Danny jest drobną i szczupłą osobą, nieco niższą od Fineasza. Ma okrągłą twarzyczkę, mały odrobinkę zadarty nosek, wąskie usta i duże, oczy o lazurowej barwie. Jej jasnobrązowe włosy uczesane w dwie kitki, gdy są rozpuszczone sięgają jej ramion. Na co dzień ubiera się w białą tunikę na krótki rękaw, na którą wkłada błękitny kubraczek. Do tego zakłada czarne leginsy i ciemno-niebieskie trampki za kostkę. Jej strojem galowym jest prosta, błękitna sukienka i baletki tego samego koloru. Do tego zakłada białe, eleganckie rękawiczki, a włosy związuje z jednej strony niebieską kokardą. Do snu Danny zakłada niebieską piżamę w gwiazdki na krótki rękaw. Jedenastolatka bardzo nie lubi nosić biżuterii i rzadko ubiera spódniczki, i sukienki. Nie przepada też za skąpymi i obcisłymi strojami. Nienawidzi się malować. Rzadko kiedy ma rozpuszczone włosy, gdyż przeszkadzają jej one podczas pracy i zabawy. W wieku 17 lat Zarówno wygląd jak i ubiór nastoletniej Danielli zmienił się prawie nie do poznania. Jej włosy są dłuższe, sięgają pasa i zwykle rozpuszczone. Twarz ma nieco szczuplejszą i bardziej wydłużoną. Dziewczyna znacznie urosła, jednak nadal jest dość niska jak na swój wiek. Ma szczupłą i zgrabną sylwetkę. Jej typowym strojem dziennym są proste, obcisłe, białe spodnie i ciemnoniebieska koszulka na krótki rękaw, na którą ubiera czarną bluzę z kapturem. Nie rozstaje się również ze swoimi czarnymi tenisówkami. Podobnie jak w wieku jedenastu lat ma wstręt do biżuterii, nie stosuje również makijażu, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie potrafi się malować. Charakter W wieku 11 lat Danny jest miłą dziewczyną, bardzo odważną, twardą i inteligentną. Z powodu swej nieśmiałości ma trudności w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni. Na ogół cechuje ją spokój, niezwykłe opanowanie i cierpliwość, jednak kiedy się zdenerwuje potrafi być nieprzyjemna i niebezpieczna. Zazwyczaj jest szczera i bezpośrednia. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie mówi otwarcie co ma na myśli. Wszystko rozumie wprost i dość często nie łapie podtekstów. Bardzo dobrze kłamie, choć tego nie lubi i robi to tylko gdy jest to konieczne. Dodatkowo potrafi trafnie rozpoznać, gdy ktoś nie mówi prawdy. Nie jest romantyczna i ma problemy z okazywaniem uczuć. Rzadko płacze i bardzo nie lubi publicznego demonstrowania uczuć, i nadmiernej wrażliwości. W sytuacjach intymnych bywa bardzo niezdarna i skrępowana. Ludzie uważają ją za mądrą, ale nieco słabowitą i nieporadną osóbkę, choć w rzeczywistości jest silna, niezależna i bardzo samodzielna jak na swój wiek. Przez większość znajomych jest szanowana i lubiana. Ma znacznie lepszy kontakt z chłopcami niż dziewczynami, z którymi często nie potrafi się dogadać. Daniella nie jest powierzchowna i nie ocenia książki po okładce. Na starcie daje każdemu kredyt zaufania, jednak gdy to zaufanie zostanie utracone trudno je odzyskać. Jest ambitna, poważna, kreatywna i bardzo uzdolniona. Ogromnie zależy jej na przyjaciołach, a najważniejsza jest dla niej rodzina. W wieku 17 lat Charakter nastoletniej Danielli, podobnie jak jej wygląd, uległ znacznej zmianie. Dziewczyna stała się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie i tajemnicza. Celowo odpycha od siebie ludzi i trudno jest komukolwiek nawiązać z nią bliskie relacje. Prawie cały swój wolny czas poświęca pracy i nauce. Stała się o wiele bardziej oschła i mniej ufa ludziom. Bywa arogancka i ogromnie pewna siebie, i swojej inteligencji. Spokój, cierpliwość i kłamanie opanowała do perfekcji, i tylko czasem daje się ponieść emocjom. Jest ogromnie powściągliwa. Podobnie jak w wieku jedenastu lat jest odważna, twarda i nie brak jej inteligencji. Jest również szczera i bezpośrednia, jednak nie potrafi sobie radzić w sytuacjach intymnych. Czuje się wtedy ogromnie skrępowana i nie wie co zrobić. Wypadek rodziców zostawił duży uszczerbek na jej zdrowiu zarówno fizycznym jak i psychicznym. Dziewczyna często miewa koszmary, łapią ją stany lękowe i miewa ataki paniki. Bardzo obwinia się o śmierć rodziców i obawia o życie najbliższych. Rodzina Rodzina Shine składa się z pięciu członków. Rodziców Alberta i Sue, dwójki dzieci Scotta i Danielli, a także domowego pupila - dziobaczki Penny. Więcej o rodzinie. thumb|250px|Rodzice Danielli. Sue i Albert Shine. Albert Shine' - tata' Daniella jest jego oczkiem w głowie. Mężczyzna zawsze bierze jej zdanie pod uwagę i zrobi prawie wszystko o co go poprosi. Troszczy się o nią i jest wobec niej bardzo opiekuńczy. Pomimo dużej miłości jaką darzy swoją córkę, mężczyzna z powodu pracy, nie jest w stanie poświęcić jej wiele czasu. Z tatą Daniella ba bardzo dobre kontakt. Dziewczyna czasami pomaga mu w jego projektach i wynalazkach. Lubi spędzać z nim czas i majsterkować. Bardzo dobrze go zna i otacza go dużym szacunkiem. Susanna 'Sue' Shine (September)' - mama' Kobieta traktuje córkę bardzo dorośle i pozwala jej na wiele rzeczy, bardzo jej zależy na dobrym kontakcie z nią. Danny z mamą ma dość dobry kontakt, jednak nie aż tak dobry jak z ojcem. To właśnie z nią rozmawia na trudne życiowo tematy i pyta się o radę w sprawach innych niż nauka. Nie spędzają ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu, gdyż kobieta jest zabiegana, a jedenastolatka woli tworzyć wynalazki w swoim pokoju. Scott Shine ' - starszy brat' Scott jako starszy brat Danny jest bardzo opiekuńczy. Jest trochę takim przeciwieństwem Fretki -podczas, gdy rudowłosa próbuje donieść na braci, Scott nie ma takich chęci i nawet kryje swoją siostrę. Chłopak często pakuje Daniellę w niechciane zakłady, przez co dziewczyna zmuszona jest później robić różne, dziwne rzeczy. Mimo tego brązowowłosa za każdym razem mu pomaga i bardzo go kocha. Scott również nie ma z siostra łatwego życia, gdyż bywa ofiarą jej eksperymentów i wynalazków. Chłopak jest bardzo dumny z siostry. Nigdy by nie zrobił jej krzywdy i nie pozwolił by krzywda się jej stała. Daniella uważa Scotta za nieco głupszego od siebie i traktuje czasem jak małe dziecko. Jest dla niego pobłażliwa i cierpliwa w stosunku do jego wyskoków. Bywa jednak, że traci zimną krew i zdarzy się jej na niego nakrzyczeć. Scott traktuje, jednak jej wybuchy jako nic poważnego i obraca je w żart. Dziewczynie bardzo zależy na bracie i kocha go za to jaki jest. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Już po pierwszym spotkaniu Danny bardzo polubiła Fineasza i jego optymizm. Bardzo go podziwia za zdolności i szanuje jego zdanie. Oboje są do siebie bardzo podobni i świetnie się dogadują. Danny postrzega Fineasza jako bardzo dobrego przyjaciela i często służy mu pomocą. Fineasz bardzo podziwia Danny za jej talent do tworzenia nowinek technologicznych. Jest jedyną z niewielu znanych mu dziewczyn, która potrafi stworzyć tyle wynalazków co on. Oboje bardzo się lubią, jednak Danny nie z pędza z czerwonowłosym tak wiele czasu jak z jego bratem. Ferb Fletcher thumb|250px Danny i Ferb są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Podczas wizyt w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba, jest z nim w "parze twórczej". Mają ze sobą sporo wspólnych zainteresowań, dzięki czemu dobrze się dogadują. Często i dużo ze sobą rozmawiają. Od początku Danny bardzo polubiła Ferba i próbowała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, jednak nie durzyła się w nim pomimo tego, że wszyscy tak uważali. Z czasem jednak się w nim zakochała, choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Zmieniło się to, gdy Ferb wyznał jej, że się w niej podkochuje. Podobnie jak jego brata, Daniella bardzo podziwia Ferba za zdolności. Ferb zadurzył się w Danielli od pierwszego wejrzenia, jednak przez długi czas nie był pewny czy to aby na pewno miłość. Bardzo lubi spędzać z przyjaciółką czas, rozmawiać i majsterkować. Ma do niej bardzo duże zaufanie i szacunek. Jest wobec niej bardzo czuły i troskliwy. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Danny traktuje Izabelę jak dobrą znajomą. Pomimo początkowej niechęci ze strony czarnowłosej, Danny nie zniechęciła się do niej i starała polepszyć ich relacje. Z czasem dziewczyny polubiły się i swoje towarzystwo, jednak rzadko spędzają ze sobą czas. Mają niewiele wspólnych zainteresowań i bardzo się ze sobą różnią, przez co mają problemy z komunikacją. Daniella postrzega Izę jako bardzo dziewczyńską i delikatną osobę, która bardzo lubi stawiać na swoim. Dziewczyna jest wobec niej uprzejma i nieco uległa. Izabela nie od razu polubiła Danny, gdyż uważała ją za rywalkę. Sądziła, że Fineasz podoba się Danielli. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy niebiesko oka z całą stanowczością oświadczyła dwunastolatce, że nie próbuje czerwonowłosego poderwać. Po tym wydarzeniu dziewczyny polubiły się. Iza uważa Danny za słabowitą, jednak uzdolnioną dziewczynkę. Jest wobec niej nieco protekcjonalna i traktuje jak młodszą siostrzyczkę. Buford Van Stomm Daniella jest wobec Buforda miła, jak wobec większości ludzi. Uważa go za nieco irytującego łobuza, jednak dostrzega w nim pokłady mądrości i delikatności, gdzieś bardzo głęboko. Lubi go, choć czasem nie rozumie o co chłopakowi chodzi i co takiego ma na myśli. Oboje mają czasem problemy z porozumieniem się. Początkowo Buford był wobec Danny nieco obojętny. Traktował ją jak zwykła dziewczynę i nie przywiązywał do niej specjalnej uwagi. Jednak odkąd Danny wykonała na Baljeet'cie wzorowe majsterkowanie, czuje do niej duży respekt. Mimo że Buford lubi Daniellę, popiera zdanie Baljeeta, że dziewczyna coś ukrywa, choć nie przyznaje się do tego na głos. Uważa ją za zbyt inteligentną i uzależnioną od robienia wynalazków, sądzi że nadawała by się na dziewczynę Fineasz, jednak nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział. Świetnie potrafi odczytać jej nastrój. Baljeet Rai Daniella nie zwraca większej uwagi na niechęć Baljeeta i po prostu stara się jego złośliwości ignorować. Jest nieco znużona tym jak traktuje ją dwunastolatek i nie ma do niego ani trochę zaufania. Ma go za mądrego chłopaka, jednak nie przepada za jego zarozumialstwem. Dziewczyna bywa wobec Jeeta szorstka i nieuprzejma, jednocześnie obawia się, że wyjawi jej sekret. Baljeet nienawidzi Danny i jej nie ufa. Uważa ją za oszustkę i kłamczuchę -po części ma rację- ponieważ pokonała go w konkursie matematycznym, z tego powodu ma do niej wielki uraz. Raz nawet włamał się do jej domu, by znaleźć jakieś obciążające ją dowody. Podczas przeszukiwania jej pokoju odnalazł ukrytą pracownie. Dziewczyna dowiedziawszy się o tym nastraszyła kujona i kazała mu milczeć. Jest wobec niebiesko okej bardzo nieufny i podejrzliwy, i odrobinkę się jej boi. Gdy tylko ma okazje i dobry motyw, usiłuje ją obrazić i udowodnić jej zakłamanie. Bardzo zazdrości jej intelektu. Mimo swej niechęci do dziewczyny, popiera jej związek z Ferbem. Marcus Arres thumb|300px Marcus jest pierwszym i najlepszym przyjacielem Danny. Wspólnie przeżywali wiele przygód, jednak zmuszeni byli się rozstać. Danny kocha Marcusa, bardzo lubi o nim opowiadać i chwalić się, że ma takiego wspaniałego i dzielnego przyjaciela. Jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, że mimo początkowej niechęci z jej strony, chciał się z nią zaprzyjaźnić i był dla niej bardzo dobry. Niebiesko oka nigdy by nie powiedział o nim nic złego i opisuje go w samych superlatywach. Przy Marcusie Daniella czuje się bardzo bezpieczna i nabiera większej pewności siebie. Marcus od zawsze był dla Danielli bardzo miły i troszczył się o nią. Lubił spędzać z nią czas, jeździć na desce i bawić się. Podczas gdy Danny mieszkała w Grandville, bardzo często się spotykali i wpadali nawet razem w kłopoty. Oboje świetnie się znają i dogadują. Marcus ufa dziewczynie i powierza jej swoje sekrety. Chłopak zawsze potrafi ją rozśmieszyć, pocieszyć i poprawić humor. Mimo że oboje są w sobie zakochani, Marcus popiera związek Ferba i Danny. Nazz Jefferson Podczas przerw dziewczyny trzymają się razem. Początkowo Danny nieco bała się Niebieskiej, jednak w końcu pojęła jej wyjątkowość i obie się zaprzyjaźniły. Danny traktuje Nazz z mocnym przymrużeniem oka i jest wobec niej trochę nieufna, głównie dlatego, że nie wiem czego się może po niej spodziewać. Uważa ją za nieprzewidywalną, zakręconą, ale dobrą dziewczynę. Czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić uwagę na zachowanie Nazzy, jednak szybko się zniechęca i rezygnuje z upominania przyjaciółki. Niebieskooka często jest w stosunku wybryków Niebieskiej mocno bezsilna, przez co jest czasem pakowana przez nią w tarapaty. Daniella lubi w Nazz jej bezpośredniość i pewność siebie. thumb|350px Niebieska jest wobec Danielli wyjątkowo miła i tylko czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić do niej w dość nieuprzejmy sposób. Nazz bardzo lubi mieszać się w jej sprawy sercowe i doradzać. Uważa ją za bardzo dobrą przyjaciółkę, nawet lepszą od Izabeli i jest zawsze gotowa stanąć w obronie jej imienia. Ma do niej dość duży szacunek i zaufanie. Irving Du Bois Pierwszy raz pierwszy Danny spotkała Irvinga podczas potyczki na wielkie szachy. Więcej o tym. Potem był gościem w jej domu podczas piżamowej imprezy. Jednak w ciągu tych nielicznych spotkań nie doszło do nawiązania między nimi większych relacji. Sytuacja zmieniła się jednak, kiedy to Irving został przydzielony Danielli jako jej podopieczny. Dziewczyna miała za zadanie wprowadzić go w tajniki pracy w organizacji. Od tego czasu oboje spotykali się regularnie i spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu. Danny uważa Irvinga za nieco ciapowatego i niezdarnego. Ciągle obawia się, że przez przypadek wygada się komuś o tym, że ona zarówno jak i on, pracują dla tajnej organizacji rządowej. Często też mają trudności w porozumieniu się. Mimo to dziewczyna jednak lubi z nim współpracować, głównie dlatego że chłopak robi wszystko o co go poprosi. W szkole ich relacje ograniczają się do zwykłego "cześć", czasem jedynie przeprowadzą ze sobą krótką i często kłopotliwą rozmowę. Irving jest wobec Danielli bardzo posłuszny. Wykonuje każde jej polecenie, choć czasem nie obejdzie się bez drobnych obiekcji z jego strony. Uważa Daniellę za dobrego nauczyciela i przyjaciela. Lubi z nią rozmawiać i nie boi się przed nią otworzyć, choć często wprawia tym Daniellę w dyskomfort. Podczas ich współpracy to Du Bois jest tym rozmowniejszym. Z czasem relacje obojga, z mistrz uczeń, przeradzają się w prawdziwą, choć dziwną przyjaźń. Penny To najlepsza przyjaciółka Danielli, dziewczyna nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia. Pomimo zupełnie różnych charakterów, dobrze się dogadują. Danny bardzo zależy na przyjaciółce i zrobi dla niej wszystko. Jedenastolatka jest wdzięczna Pennylin, że zawsze przy niej była i się nią opiekowała. Mimo że bardzo się kochają, nie raz zdarzy im się posprzeczać, ich kłótnie nie trwają jednak dłużej niż kilka godzin. Penny w wolnych chwilach pomaga Danielli w produkcji gadżetów - podaje narzędzia lub po prostu nie przeszkadza. Dziobaczka bardzo kocha swoją właścicielkę i jest nieco nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do niej. Bardzo troszczy się o nią i o jej relacje z przyjaciółmi. Lubi się również mieszać w sprawy sercowe dziewczyny. Tylko Penny jest w stanie rozpoznać gdy Daniella kłamie. Obie są dla siebie gotowe zaryzykować życie. Pepe Pan Dziobak Danny traktuje dziobaka jak dobrego kumpla i wydaje się go bardzo lubić, ze wzajemnością. Dziewczyna podziwia Pepe jako Agenta i bardzo docenia jego osiągnięcia w walce ze złem. Często broni go prze Penny, której w przypływie gniewu zdarzy się go zaatakować. Dziobak często przebywa w pokoju Danielli, ponieważ bywa częstym gościem Penny. Bardzo szanuje właścicielkę jego przyjaciółki i ufa jej w każdej sprawie. Uważa że ma niezwykły talent do majsterkowania. Bardzo popiera związek jej związek z Ferbem. Vanillia Daniella od początku była w stosunku do Vani przyjaźnie nastawiona. Nie rozumiała dlaczego jej przyjaciółka nie przepada za swoją kuzynką i starała się to zmienić jednak nie szło jej to najlepiej. Początkowo Vanillia była dla niej mila tylko ze względu na Penny. Wiedziała ile jej właścicielka dla niej znaczy i chciała mieć z nią dobre stosunki. Uważała jednak, że to właśnie z winy Danielli, Penny oddaliła się od rodzinny i jej nie lubi. Z czasem jednak przekonała się do jedenastolatki i bardzo polubiła. Major Francis Monogram Dziewczyna traktuje Majora z dużym szacunkiem. Wykonuje wszelkie jego rozkazy, jednak nie omieszka się mu sprzeciwić, gdy uważa, że ten nie ma racji. Jest bardzo oddanym i wiernym pracownikiem. Monogram jest w stosunku do Danny wyrozumiały. Bardzo docenia jej wkład w rozwój techniczny Agencji. Bardzo jej ufa i to właśnie jej powierza najbardziej tajne zadania. DS Jest to odpowiedniczka Danny z drugiego wymiaru. Dziewczyny maja zupełnie różne charaktery i kiepsko się dogadują, jednak lubią się i służą sobie pomocą. Danny początkowo była zaskoczona, że jej odpowiedniczka jest aż tak różna od niej, jednak z czasem do tego przywykła. Dziewczyna bardzo podziwia zdolności bojowe i strategiczne swej odpowiedniczki. DS jest wobec Danny nieco arogancka, jak wobec każdego, jednak ufa jej bezgranicznie. Bardzo docenia jej zdolności i wie jak je wykorzystać na swoje potrzeby. Traktuje Danny nieco protekcjonalnie, jednak mimo wszystko szanuje ją. DS jest zazdrosna, że Daniella prowadzi w miarę normalne życie podczas gdy ona pracuje jako Agentka O.B.F.S.'u. Sophie Willis thumb|250px|Danny i Sophie. Rysunek wykonany przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000.]] Stosunek Danny do Sophie jest bardzo podobny jak jej stosunek do Nazz. Choć dziewczyna nie zna Willis tak dobrze jak Niebieskiej, uważa że dziewczyny mają wiele wspólnych cech i są do siebie podobne. Nieprzewidywalność i szalona natura Sophie, nieco przerażają brązowowłosą. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna bardzo ją lubi, choć nie zawsze udaje się jej z nią dogadać. Daniela ceni w Sophie jej bezpośredniość, energiczność i śmiałość, oraz ciekawy styl bycia. Dziewczyna uwielbia wszystko co czarnowłosa upiecze. Sophie jest jedyną, nie licząc Ferba, osobą która śmieje się z dowcipów Danielli. Dziewczynie niejednokrotnie udało się zaskoczyć młodą Shine. Sophie uważa, że Danny ma fajną fryzurę. Judy Keith Dziewczyny widują się dość rzadko, jednak już po pierwszym spotkaniu Daniella uznała Judy za bardzo ciekawą osobę. Bardzo przyjemnie się jej gadało z Keith. Ogromnie zainteresował ją przypadek Nikczemnej Judy, oraz nadprzyrodzone moce blondynki. Dziewczyna starała się jej w jakiś sposób doradzić i pomóc. Brązowowłosa nie rozumie dlaczego Judy nie lubi swojego pełnego imienia, uważa że jest ono bardzo oryginalne. Mary Stuart Nie znają się zbyt dobrze, jednak Mary nieco przeraża niebieskooką. Z tego co opowiadały jej o Mary inne dziewczyny, Daniella wnioskuje, że jest uzdolnioną chemiczką i jest bardzo bystra. Dodatkowo dziewczyna jest nieco zazdrosna o kontakty Stuart i Ferba, jednak nie okazuje tego. Uważa, że Mary jest w porządku osobą i lubi czasem z nią porozmawiać po polsku, by pod szlifować język. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|200px|Portret nastoletniej Dani, narysowany przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124.]] *Jej ojciec to Irlandczyk, a mama w połowie jest Indianką. *Ma podwójne obywatelstwo: Amerykańskie i Irlandzkie. *Ma bardzo otwarty umysł. *Jej powiedzonko to: "Nic specjalnego". *Zawsze nosi ze sobą podręczny laserek. *Świetnie kłamie. *Nigdy nie używa zdrobnień i pieszczotliwych określeń. *W swoim pokoju ma ukrytą pracownie, gdzie tworzy gadżety dla O.B.F.S.'u. *Nie potrafi gotować, ani pływać. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest jasno-niebieski. *Potrafi grać na skrzypcach i pianinie. *Zna wiele języków. *Jej hobby jest eksperymentowanie i tworzenie nowych rzeczy. *Lubi Fantazy. *Penny nauczyła ją bardzo dobrze walczyć. *Dzięki Penny polubiła sporty ekstremalne i rocendroll. *Trzyma pluton w pokoju w anty-radiacyjnym pudełku. *Ma fotograficzną pamięć. *Świetnie jeździ na łyżwach i bardzo to lubi. *Boi się bałwanów. *Jej tradycją bożonarodzeniową jest wyjście na lodowisko i noszenie elfiej czapy. *Jest naiwna i zbyt ufna. *Nie lubi sportów w których do gry potrzebne są piłki, ponieważ się ich boi. *Jest kiepska w grach zespołowych i nie lubi pracować w drużynie. Preferuje prace samodzielną. *Kiedy długo nie śpi zaczyna majaczyć, a jeśli się nie wyśpi staje się do bólu szczera. *Nie potrafi gwizdać i opowiadać dowcipów. *Mówi przez sen. *Jej odpowiedniczką z wymiaru Beta jest DS . Cytaty Informacje zza kulis Pierwszy zamysł Danny powstał po przeczytaniu fanfic'u LoLisa05, gdzie pojawiła się jej OC - Lisa. To była moja pierwsza styczność z fikcjami i oryginalnymi postaciami. Pomyślałam więc, czemu nie? thumb|188px|Pierwsza Danny wraz z kuzynami, braćmi i tym czymś. Miałam wtedy jakieś 14/15 lat. Było to bodajże w 3 klasie gimnazjum. Tak więc jakieś 4 lata temu. Początkowo jednak Daniella wcale nie miała być... Tym kim jest obecnie. Miała nazywać się Alis Flynn i być córką Fineasza i Izabeli, która wyrusza w podróż w przeszłość, do czasu gdy jej rodzice mają zaledwie 12 lat. W jakim celu? Tego do dziś nie ustaliłam. Jednym słowem Daniella miała być obecną Summer. Miała mieć dwójkę braci, takich jak Thomas i Johny, i dodatkowo młodszą siostrę/brata/to coś. Jej kuzyni dzieci Ferba i najprawdopodobniej Milly (nie pytajcie, nie wiem czemu) nie byli specjalnie istotni (nie interesowałam się wtedy Ferbem, wolałam Fineasza). W przeszłości Alis 'Danny' miała się zakochać we wzajemnością w swoim wujku. Dziwny pomysł, wiem, już chyba wiem czemu z niego zrezygnowałam. thumb|300px|Pierwsze wersje Danielli. Kolejna koncepcja była już znacznie bliższa obecnej Danielli, bo przynajmniej faktycznie miała się nazywać Daniella (a wszystko przez Dannego Phanoma, którego jestem fanką). Danny miała być Skeytem, taką chłopczycą. Miła mieć też dziobaczkę, podobnie jak Dani obecna. Od tego też jednak odeszłam. Potem pojawiła się Daniella Sully. Pierwsza Dani z nazwiskiem. Z czasem jednak zmieniłam jej i wygląd i nazwisko. Z biegiem czasu jej wygląd uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Z jej kubraczka zniknęły guziczki, zrobiłam trochę dłuższą grzywkę i nauczyłam się rysować buty. Tak powstała obecna Dani. W trakcie pisania opowiadań, jej charakter stopniowo się stabilizował. Nabierała określonych cech, na potrzeby opowiadań. Warto jednak dodać, że już Dani Skeyt miała być zdolnym konstruktorem, miała znać tajemnice swojego dziobaka oraz kręcić z Ferbem. Wystąpienia thumb|308px|Danny i DS - jej odpowiedniczka z drugiego wymiaru. Ja i ty *Historia Ferba i Danny *Historia Fineasza i Ferba Story *Partnerka *Zmiana ról *W niepamięci *Powrót do przyszłości *Deszczowa piosenka *Wesołe miasteczko *Stary znajomy *Nagrodzeni *Ta inna rzeczywistość *Pokonać strach *W odwiedzinach *Szach-Mat *Misja-wieloświat *Etap II *Senna wycieczka *Po drugiej stronie lustra *Powrót Nazz *Magiczna noc *Przygody Agenta Spika *Bo tak *Bom.ble's *Nic specjalnego *Historia, która nie miała się wydarzyć Wędrując przez życie *Prolog *Powroty *Pożar *Rozmowa *Zmiany *Diagnoza *Spotkanie *Komplikacje *Prawdziwy przyjaciel *Cała prawda Bez tytułu *Pierwszy dzień w szkole *Wszyscy mają problemy 'Inne' *Omnia vincit Amor *Dziwny dzień *Ślub, węże i antagonista *Dawno temu w przedszkolu *Ciasteczkowa wojna *Co się wydarzyło na Marsie? *Ostatni dzień *Niech to rzekotka drzewna! *Kęs smutku *Adoptowana *Internet między światy Część 1 (wspomniana) *Internet między światy Część 2 *Rozkwitały pąki białych róż *Sacrum **Srebrny sedes **Horyzont zdarzeń *Piękna i Ferb *Największy sekret *Urodzinowe maliny *Mon héros |-|Drugi Wymiar = thumb|250px DS jest alternatywną wersją Danielli Shine. W przeciwieństwie swojej odpowiedniczki z wymiaru Alfa, zamiast tworzyć wynalazki dla O.B.F.S.'u, bierze czynny udział w przeróżnych, często bardzo tajnych, misjach. Jest licencjonowaną Agentką organizacji w której mieszka i która jest jej domem. Agencję opuszcza tylko na potrzeby misji. Ma w niej bardzo wysoką pozycję, jest prawie tak samo ważna jak MM. Jest bardzo oczytaną osobą, uwielbia książki. Ma brzydki charakter pisma, problemy z rozpoznawaniem kolorów i jest bardzo nerwowa. Sporo ludzi niezbyt za nią przepada, jednak większość ją szanuje i czuje do niej respekt, a nawet się jej boi. Więcej o niej. |-|Wymiar Omega = Daniella z Wymiaru Omega jest córką dowódcy Frontu Wyzwolenia Ziemi. Mieszka na Biegunie Południowym w siedzibie głównej FWZ, jednak często opuszcza to miejsce i podróżuje po Ziemi przez portale przestrzenne. Równie często pakuje się przez to w kłopoty i daje się schwytać Silverianą. Za każdym jednak razem ucieka w tylko sobie znany sposób, czasami dzięki pomocy Fineasza. Historia Daniella urodziła się na Biegunie Południowym, w sześć lat od najechania Ziemi. Mimo że nie wie jak wyglądała i jak się żyło na Ziemi przed najazdem, podobnie jak jej rodzice walczy o wyzwolenie swej planety. Danny od najmłodszych lat wykazywała się dużą bystrością i inteligencją, ale również jednocześnie ogromnym nierozsądkiem i brakiem zdyscyplinowania. Wcześnie nauczyła się pisać i czytać. Od urodzenia była otaczana bardzo dużą troską ze strony swych rodziców. Byli oni wręcz nadopiekuńczy i rzadko pozwalali jej wyjść na zewnątrz by pobawić się w śniegu. W wieku pięciu lat otrzymała od nich misia polarnego Galbara, który miał być jej towarzyszem i obrońcą. Przez pierwsze osiem lat jedynym miejscem jaki znała Daniella była siedziba główna FWZ. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy skończyła osiem lat, a jej brat uległ wypadkowi. Dziewczyna postanowiła zobaczyć świat i przez portal przestrzenny udała się do Danville. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła trawę, usłyszała śpiew ptaków, poczuła ciepło słońca. Nie dane jej było jednak długo się tym cieszyć, gdyż została schwytana przez Silverian. W więzieniu poznała Fineasza Rivera, syna naczelnego dowódcy wojsk Silverian. To właśnie on pomógł dziewczynie uciec. Wkrótce potem, tym razem już w towarzystwie Nazz, powtórzyła wycieczkę. Podczas swej drugiej ekspedycji miała więcej szczęścia i nie została pojmana. Wtedy też poznała mieszkającą w Meksyku Izabelę Garcia-Shapiro oraz stacjonujących przy Madagaskarze agentów specjalnych - Pepe, Penny i Vanillię. Wygląd thumb|250px|Daniella Shine i [[Nazz Jefferson z Wymiaru Omega]] Danny z wymiaru Omega jest bardzo podobna do swojej pierwszo-wymiarowej odpowiedniczki. Ma tę samą budowę, postawę, kolor oczu i włosów. Różni się jedynie fryzurą i ubiorem. Ma krótkie włosy, które układa w typowy dla siebie sposób, tak by chronić uszy przed zimnem. Na co dzień ubiera się w niebieski golf i czerwone, ocieplane leginsy w czarne, poziome paski. Do tego zakłada ciemnoniebieskie, ocieplane buty. Ważną częścią jej garderoby jest również czarny płaszcz i bordowa chusta, które ubiera wychodząc na dwór. W jej ubraniach istotne jest to, że dopasowują się one do panującej temperatury, dzięki czemu dziewczynie nie jest ani za zimno, ani za gorąco podczas jej podróży w różne części ziemi. Charakter Dani jest śmiała i pewna siebie, czasem nawet zbyt pewna. Jest indywidualistką i samotniczą. Nie lubi częstych i długotrwałych kontaktów z dużą ilością ludzi. Ma kilku wybrańców z którymi lubi spędzać czas, a poza nimi stara się unikać tłumu. Jest bardzo tajemniczą osobą. Nie zwierza się nikomu ze swoich problemów i uczuć. Przyjaciele i rodzina, są dla niej bardzo ważni i za wszelką cenę stara się ich chronić. Daniella lubi wdawać się w słowne potyczki z których, prawie zawsze, wychodzi zwycięsko. Jest bardzo poważna i rzadko się śmieje. Jedyną osobą która potrafi ją rozśmieszyć jest Fineasz. Dziewczyna nie lubi owijania w bawełnę, woli gdy mówi się do niej wprost i bez podtekstów. Jest bardzo szczera i bezpośrednia. Charakteryzuje ją stoicki spokój i opanowanie w każdej sytuacji. Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej pułapki i nigdy się nie poddaje. Rodzina Rodzina Shine od założenia Frontu Wyzwolenia Ziemi, mieszka na biegunie. Dla dalszej części rodziny uchodzą za zmarłych. Wszystko ma na celu chronić ich bliskich. 'Albert Shine - tata' Daniella rzadko rozmawia z ojcem. Mężczyzna nie ma dla niej czasu, mimo to Albert jest dla niej wielkim autorytetem. Dziewczyna ogromnie go szanuje i podziwia. Jednocześnie jednak dość często się z nim nie zgada i sprzeciwia jego decyzjom. Albert ogromnie ufa Danielli jednak uważa, że dziewczyna jest zbyt porywcza i za bardzo nie zważa na konsekwencję swych czynów. Dlatego też stara się ją naprostować i wpoić rygor, by ta mogła kiedyś go zastąpić. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. Docenia jej inteligencję i bystrość umysłu, jednak uważa, że to nie wystarczy by być dobrym przywódcą. Uważa, że jest jeszcze za młoda by wdrażać ją w tajniki jego "zawodu". Albert traktuje Dani jak dziecko, gdyż dla niego jest jego małą córeczką. Bardzo się o nią martwi i za wszelką cenę stara się ją chronić. Mimo że bardzo kocha swą córkę, nie znosi gdy ta się mu sprzeciwia, jest wtedy bardzo porywczy. 'Susanna 'Sue' Shine (September) - mama' Gdy Dani była mała spędzała z matką bardzo dużo czasu. Kobieta opowiadała jej o tym jak wyglądał świat przed najazdem. Czytała jej książki i opowiadała bajki na dobranoc. To właśnie ona sprawiła, że Daniella tak bardzo stara się pomóc odzyskać wolność. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła wybierać się na swoje wycieczki po świecie. Kobiety oddaliły się od siebie. Zaczęły też się kłócić. Dla Sue Daniella zawsze pozostanie jej małą córeczką. Mimo to kobieta pogodziła się, z tym że jej dziecko tak szybko dojrzało i stało się samodzielne, i niezależne. Kobieta często czuje się głupio przy swej córce i nie rozumie jej poczynań, dlatego stara się jej unikać. Nie jest też świadoma, że prawie codziennie Daniella opuszcza bazę i udaje się w podróż po świecie. Scott Shine '- starszy brat' Danny bardzo kocha swego brata. Gdy byli młodsi często dużo się bawili. Spędzali w trójkę, wraz z Nazz, czas. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy chłopak miał czternaście lat. Uległ wtedy wypadkowi, przez który zapadł w śpiączkę. Od tamtego czasu, Daniella odwiedza Scotta regularnie w jego pokoju i czyta mu jego ulubione książki. Relacje 'Fineasz River (Wymiar Omega)' Dani i Fineasz poznali się w więzieniu, gdy dziewczyna miała osiem lat. Fineasz był pomocnikiem strażnika celi w której po raz pierwszy zamknięta została Shine. Gdy główny strażnik zostawił Fineasza sam na sam z Daniellą, czerwonowłosy zaproponował dziewczynie, że wypuści ją jeśli ta zgodzi się być jego dziewczyną. Daniella przyjęła jego propozycję, a na pożegnanie pocałowała chłopca w policzek. Tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Fin nigdy nie zapomniał, o tym że "chodzi" z Dani i o jej buziaku. Początkowo byli dla siebie jedynie kuplami. Przed innymi udawali, że ogromnie się nie lubią, jednak gdy spotykali się sam na sam rozmawiali ze sobą, grali w karty itp. Daniella ceni w Fineaszu jego poczucie humoru, bezpośredniość i dość dużą inteligencję. Uważa go za godnego kompana do rozmów i potyczek słownych. Choć świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszelki kontakt, a tym bardziej związek z Silverianinem jest uważany za zdradę, nie potrafi ograniczyć kontaktu z Riverem. Z czasem zakochuje się w nim ze wzajemnością. Fineasz od początku czuł coś do Dani. Jednak przez długi czas było to tylko drobne zauroczenie. Dopiero w wieku dojrzewania zamieniło się w coś znacznie więcej. River niejednokrotnie zmuszony był ratować Shine życie, to uwalniając ją z więzienia, to ratując przed wściekłym niedźwiedziem brunatnym. Chłopak bardzo lubi rozmawiać z Daniellą i grać w karty, choć dziewczyna prawie zawsze go ogrywa. Fin jest pod wielkim wrażeniem jej bystrości i oddaniu Frontowi. Kilkukrotnie próbował już przeciągnąć ją na stronę Silverian, jednak za każdym razem odpowiedź Danielli była jednoznaczna - obrywał od niej w żołądek. Czerwonowłosy świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że ich "związek" byłby źle przyjęty, dlatego za wszelka cenę stara się go ukryć. Chłopak przy innych udaje, że ogromnie nienawidzi Shine i bardzo dobrze mu to idzie. Wielokrotnie już udało mu się ją pojmać na pokaz. Często też organizuje ekspedycje mające na celu odnalezienie i pojmanie dziewczyny, które przeprowadza głównie po to by spotkać się z Dani. River jest w stanie poświęcić dla niej życie i swój honor. Nazz Jefferson (Wymiar Omega) Nazz i Daniella są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Znają się od najmłodszych lat i od urodzenia mieszkają razem na biegunie. Są dla siebie jak siostry. Mimo to jednak, Dani jest skryta i nie mówi wszystkiego Nazz. O jej zażyłej znajomości z Riverem, niebieskowłosa dowiedziała się przypadkiem. Daniella nigdy osobiście jej o tym nie powiedziała. Dani jednak bardzo ufa Niebieskiej i lubi spędzać z nią czas. Często udają się wspólnie na ekspedycje przez co Jamie jest pakowana przez Shine w kłopoty. Mimo to Nazz nigdy nie ma jej tego za złe. Dziewczyny potrafią ze sobą świetnie współpracować i porozumieć się bez słów. Świetnie się znają. Dani jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Nazz. Nazz traktuje Daniellę jak wzór. Jest dla niej bardzo ważna i onieśmiela ją. Darzy ją bardzo dużym zaufaniem i szacunkiem. Jest wobec Danielli bardzo lojalna i zawsze trzyma jej stronę. Mimo jej bojaźliwej natury jest w stosunku do Danny bardzo uległa i prawie za każdym razem, daje się namówić na jej ekspedycje. Świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że daleko jej do inteligencji Danielli i często nie rozumie jej poczynać, jednak godzi się ze wszystkim. Uważa, że Shine ma zawsze racje. Debiut i wystąpienia Daniella z wymiaru Omega pojawia się w Story 27 "Wymiar Omega". Dodatkowo pojawia się również w opowiadaniu stworzonym na potrzeby Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji "Południe". Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie